Denial
by Elsey Snape
Summary: They don't think about it but their denial doesn't mean it isn't there. Multiple chapters possible. Shenny.
1. Sheldon

A/N: I haven't written anything for a while, but here it is. Please review! Thanks!

Denial

He would never admit it, but Sheldon enjoyed the rare times when only he and Penny would spend an evening or afternoon together. He told himself that it was only fair to allow her to pick the movie or television show they would watch after she would chauffeur him around.

He would tell himself that he couldn't wait until Leonard would come home and take her off his hands. He wouldn't think about how it was becoming less frequent that Penny would come over to 4A to see Leonard. How more often than not, she was coming to see him. How, when he mentioned that Leonard would be home soon, she would frequently leave before he even arrived.

Or how, sometimes, he didn't wait for her to come over. Sometimes, sometimes he went to her. Often he would fabricate a semi-legitimate excuse to go over and somehow he would manage to spend a whole evening with her in her apartment.

He wouldn't think about how he would tell her things about himself that Leonard did not know, things he couldn't tell Amy, his girlfriend.

Sheldon didn't think about how she told him things that no one, not even her siblings or parents, knew about her. Things she had done, dreams she had, her deepest desires. Things she couldn't tell her girlfriends or Leonard, things she had never told Kurt whom she had dated for four years.

Sheldon didn't think about how on Wednesday, Halo night, Penny had a date with some muscle head, Matt or Mike or something. Sheldon was not thinking about the knot in his stomach growing larger as he waited for her to return. He didn't think about listening for her keys or her voice or her laughter.

Sheldon didn't think on it too much. Any time he did, he would vomit and become sick, although he still couldn't understand why.

Sheldon didn't realize that Penny had returned home from her date after only an hour feigning stomach cramps.

He didn't realize that she was home waiting for him to realize that he was waiting for her.


	2. Leonard

A/N: Thank you for the responses and feedback! You're all freaking awesome. Please continue to review. I'm going to have several different points of view and hopefully, the last installment will be Penny and Sheldon getting past their denial :) Enjoy! Suggestions are welcome!

Denial

Leonard didn't like to think about how he didn't think about Penny anymore. He missed her (or maybe just the idea of her) but he didn't want to be with her or marry her. Not anymore.

But Leonard did not realize at first that Sheldon and Penny were spending so much time together. He finally realized it when he came home one morning to find Penny curled up on the couch, wrapped in a quilt Sheldon's Meemaw had made for him when he graduated college.

He got the Sheldon version of the story, then the Howard version, because Howard and Bernadette had come over, but he knew that those versions were probably not the most accurate.

But then he got the Penny version which was almost identical to the Sheldon version that they had got caught up in a movie marathon and she had simply fallen asleep. She woke up around three in the morning and after she figured out where she was, she decided she was too comfortable and warm in wrapped up in the quilt to leave.

Leonard decided at once that he wouldn't think on it too much, even though since that day, he noticed that Sheldon sat closer to Penny and spoke only to her when the group was together and always in much softer tones than before.

And then out of the blue, Amy stopped coming around. Penny rarely saw her and Sheldon didn't mention her and rarely even Skyped with her. Sheldon eventually admitted that he had broken up with her but never gave a concrete reason.

But he wouldn't think about it. He didn't confront Sheldon because he probably didn't even realize what was going on anyway. Penny would be just as helpful. Leonard knew for a fact she had a date with some guy she met at the gym or maybe he works with her or something. At any rate, the guy's bicep was bigger than Leonard's head.

And Leonard knew that Sheldon had excused himself to his bedroom to mope because his Halo partner was otherwise engaged. But Leonard wouldn't think about how his heart ached when he saw them talking or when Sheldon left the apartment and didn't return for hours and Leonard knew he hadn't left the building because he hadn't taken his coat or computer.

He didn't think about how his heart didn't ache anymore because he couldn't have Penny. His heart ached because his two best friends had fallen for each other and didn't even realize it. Maybe he should think about it... Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Penny

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything. You are all awesome :) I'm going to try to make these longer but I don't have much of an attention span and the majority of the writing is done on my cell phone. So that's fun :) I do plan on having (most) everyone's POV represented and then maybe do a spin-off when they are no longer in "Denial" Also, there is really no sort of order to the time frame but all points of view are right around the same time. I haven't seen all of season 5 as I got into watching the show around mid March, but I have seen bits and pieces of it on YouTube and on my SprintTV app.

Denial

Penny didn't think about how she had started to notice the little things he did for her. The coffee pot would be started before Leonard was even awake (because she knew how Sheldon reacted to coffee and knew he would not drink it). Sometimes when she woke up in the morning, her apartment was just a tiny bit cleaner than it had been when she went to sleep. Some nights she would find fresh-cut flowers in the tiny vase on her table when she arrived home from working the dinner shift.

She couldn't be sure about the flowers, but she was certain that Sheldon was responsible for the other things, even if he would never admit to doing them.

She certainly never thought about why he would do such things even if it were him.

She didn't think about how thinking of sleeping with some hot guy with a cut body and a perfect smile didn't do a thing for her anymore. She didn't think on it because she had already figured out who she wanted: the skinny genius who is "one lab accident away from being a super-villian" next door.

And she was in deep. She may go out of her way to mess with him but he is the only guy to ever really give her a hard time about anything. And it drives her mad. And not in a bad way.

Penny wants to know what makes him tick. What he thinks in that big brain of his. She had asked the guys about Sheldon's deal a few years ago and she still had no idea. His relationship with Amy was puzzling because Penny knew Amy wanted Sheldon and had been perfectly clear about it while Sheldon still seems reluctant to have any sort of physical relationship.

Except for maybe that really long hug he gave her when she returned from her last trip home. And the following awkward moment when they were close enough to kiss but she pulled away at the last minute.

But she told herself that none of that mattered even after Sheldon revealed that Amy was no longer his girlfriend. Sheldon was bat crap crazy and he didn't have a deal. Right?


End file.
